Toons (Cars) (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: * Lightning McQueen - Yogi Bear * Sally Carrera - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) * Mater - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Barry B Benson and Adam Flayman (Bee Movie) * Mack - Huckleberry Hound * Chick Hicks - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) * Strip "The King" Weathers - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Lynda Weathers - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Tex Dinoco - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Red - Wreck-It Ralph * Sheriff - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Doc Hudson - Bolt * Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Sarge - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Ramone - Larry the Cuccumber * Flo - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) * Lizzie - * Van and Minny - Manny (Ice Age) and Ellie (Ice Age The Meltdown) * Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) * Fred - Elliot (Open Season) * Stanley - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) Other cast * Bob Cutlass - SpongeBob SquarePants * Darrell Cartrip - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Cosmo (The Fairly Oddparents) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Various Bears * Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Harv - Balto * Lightyear Blimp - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod and Boost - Spike and Whitey (Flushed Away), Ludo and Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Peterbuilt - Alchamist (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) * Car Reporter #1 - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Japanese Car Reporter - Ash (Sing) * Dale Earnheardt, Jr. - Sonic the Hedgehog * Jay Limo - Otis (Barnyard) * Sven 'the Governator‘ - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Car Reporter #2 - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Tractors - Boov (Home) * Frank - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Security Guard #2 - The Boss Baby * Mario Andretti - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Various Evil Penguins (Storks) * The King's Pit Crew - Francis, Dim, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Rosie, Heimlich, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) * Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Michael Schumacher Ferrari - RJ (Over the Hedge) * T.J. Hummer - Missing Link (Monsters vs Aliens) * Woody Car - Turbo * Buzz Lightyear Car - Diego (Ice Age) * Hamm Car - Sykes (Shark Tale) * Mike Car - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Sulley Monster Truck - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Abominable Snowplow - Migo (Small Foot) * Flik Car - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * P.T. Flea Car - Gru (Despicable Me) Scenes * Toons (Cars) Part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Toons (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane * Toons (Cars) Part 3 - Rust-Eeze * Toons (Cars) Part 4 - "Life is a Highway" * Toons (Cars) Part 5 - Blu's Lost * Toons (Cars) Part 6 - Into Town * Toons (Cars) Part 7 - Where's Blu? * Toons (Cars) Part 8 - The Cell/Blu's Trial * Toons (Cars) Part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Toons (Cars) Part 10 - Bolt's Challenge * Toons (Cars) Part 11 - A New Road * Toons (Cars) Part 12 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' * Toons (Cars) Part 13 - Back to Work * Toons (Cars) Part 14 - Boov Tipping * Toons (Cars) Part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Toons (Cars) Part 16 - Bolt's Piston Cups * Toons (Cars) Part 17 - Breakfast at Sandy's * Toons (Cars) Part 18 - Walk with Jewel * Toons (Cars) Part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" * Toons (Cars) Part 20 - Stampede * Toons (Cars) Part 21 - Bolt's Race * Toons (Cars) Part 22 - 'He's Gone?' * Toons (Cars) Part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' * Toons (Cars) Part 24 - Blu's Found * Toons (Cars) Part 25 - California Race (Part 1) * Toons (Cars) Part 26 - California Race (Part 2) * Toons (Cars) Part 27 - Back on the Map * Toons (Cars) Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used: * Cars (2006) Clips From TV Shows and Movies Used: * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Runaway Brain (1995) * Mickey Mouse Works (2000-01) * House of Mouse (2001-2003) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Mickey Mouse ClubHouse (2006-2017) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * Mickey Mouse Shorts * Have a Laugh! (TV Shorts) * Bee Movie (2007) * Surf's Up (2007) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Loud House (2016) * Chicken Little (2005) * Wreck It Ralph (2012) * Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) * Bolt (2008) * Monsters, Inc (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek 3: The Third (2007) * Shrek The Halls (2007) * Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) * Robots (2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Rugrats (1991-2004) * Rugrats The Movie (1998) * The Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meldtown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn Of Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Dirit (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Inside Out (2015) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Fairly Oddparents * Cloudy With Chance Of Meatballs (2009) * Balto (1995) * Open Season (2006) * Flushed Away (2006) * Star Vs The Forces of Evil (2015-19) * Ferdinand (2017) * Sing (2016) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic X (2003) * Barnyard (2006) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Home (2015) * Frozen (2013) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Wallace and Gromit (2005) * Over The Hedge (2006) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Monsters vs Aliens (2010) * Turbo (2013) * Shark Tale (2004) * The Lego Movie (2014) * How To Train Your Dragon (2010) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Despicable Me (2010) * and more Gallery Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Lightning McQueen Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Sally Carrera Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Mater Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson Adam flying bee movie.jpg|and Marty Benson as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Eduardo.jpg|Eduardo as Mack Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans as Chick Hicks Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Strip "The King" Weathers Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta Lynda Weathers Lynn_Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Tex Dinoco Runt of the Litter.jpg|Runt of the Litter as Red Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It-Ralph as Sheriff Bolt.png|Bolt as Doc Hudson Monsters university 3d 10.png|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Fillmore NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Sarge Spongebob-squarepants-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-5.77.jpg|SpongeBob as Ramone Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-0.41.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Flo Didi Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Didi Pickles as Lizzie Cha Manny.png|Manny Ellie.png|and Ellie as Van and Minny Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy Sadness in Inside Out.jpg|and Sadness as Mia and Tia Stu Pickles.jpeg|Stu Pickles as Stanley Elliot.jpg|Elliot as Fred Gene.jpg|Gene as Bob Cutlass Hi-5 emoji movie.png|Hi-5 as Darrell Cartrip Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Antenna Ball Seller Car Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rafael, Pedro and Nico as Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew Sam (1).jpg|Sam Sparks as Kori Turbowitz Balto-0.jpg|Balto as Harv Boog.jpg|Boog as Lightyear Blimp Spike (Flushed Away).jpg|Spike as DJ Whitey.jpg|Whitey as Boost Ludo Disney XD site.jpg|Ludo as Wingo Svtfoe toffee by shadobabe-d9s68cb.png|and Toffee as Snot Rod Valiente Render.png|Valiente as Peterbuilt Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Car Reporter #1 Ash sing.png|Ash as Japanese Car Reporter Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Dale Earnheardt, Jr. Otis.jpg|Otis as Jay Limo Marlin-FN.png|Marlin as Sven 'the Governator‘ Peabody talk sherman dog.png|Mr. Peabody as Car Reporter #2 Boovs.png|Boov as Tractors Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow as Frank The Boss Baby.png|The Boss Baby as Security Guard #2 The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit.jpg|Wallace as Mario Andretti Francis.jpg|Francis, Dim.jpg|Dim, Slimbugslife.png|Slim, Gypsybug'slife.png|Gypsy, Mannybugslife.png|Manny, Rosiebugslife.png|Rosie, Heimlich.png|Heimlich, Tuck and Roll Are Both Pill Bugs.jpg|Tuck and Roll as The King's Pit Crew Baymax in Big Hero 6.jpg|Baymax as Dinoco Helicopter RJ.png|RJ as Michael Schumacher Ferrari The Missing Link.png|Missing Link as T.J. Hummer Turbo the Snail.png|Turbo as Woody Car Diego The Tiger.png|Diego as Buzz Lightyear Car Lenny.png|Lenny as Hamm Car Emmet Brickowski.jpg|Emmet as Mike Car Lego Dimensions Batman.png|Batman as Sulley Monster Truck Toothless dragon 2 new.jpg|Toothless as The Abominable Snowplow Flint Lockwood.jpeg|Flint Lockwood as Flik Car Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as P.T. Flea Car Trivia: *The Clips for Sulley and Mike Rodney Copperbottom, Joy, Sadness, Sam Sparks and the Boov are the same clips from J.B. Eagle. Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof